


Thanks to you

by Ethansoo (Kihyuncrush)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, MENTIONS OF OTHER GROUPS, Shownu is a soft man, basically all soft, block b - Freeform, exid - Freeform, first win, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyuncrush/pseuds/Ethansoo
Summary: « And the winner is….. Monsta X, congratulations!! »





	Thanks to you

 

  
As the voting session started, they all went silent. The memories of 2 years flooded back.  
They could remember everything from the beginning: how NO MERCY was hard, how they got together, how they met Changkyun, how Hyunwoo became the leader, how they debuted on May 14th, 2015.

Here they are, on November 14th, 2017, waiting on the set as a winner is going to be announced. They were competing against Block B and EXID, both are amazing groups and sunbae they respect a lot.  
Some would silently pray, some completely stopped thinking. The pressure was getting intense, they could almost hear their own heartbeat.  
Even the crowd was hushed. They could spot a few monbebe among the people in the pit, as stressed as they were.

 

_« And the winner is….. Monsta X, congratulations!! »_

 

Confetti fell from the ceiling, everyone started to applause and monbebe started screaming.  
They didn’t know how to react.  
It seemed so unreal. Kihyun and Hoseok froze. Minhyuk and Jooheon glanced at each other in disbelief, wondering if the situation was real, Changkyun clapped without realizing, then looked at the floor, probably trying not to let the tears flow while Hyungwon was still trying to collect himself. One of the MCs gave the trophy to Hoseok who was too shocked to realize what was happening.  
Hyunwoo couldn’t contain his smile. As he raised the microphone to make his speech, he looked at the audience. He tried to read the fans’ facial expressions and saw himself in their eyes.  
Since day one, he always felt sorry for his fans, his members, the company… He was afraid that he wasn’t good enough to make them win, to be their leader. However, he now could see pride and relief.

 _« It-it is our first time...»_ his voice trailed off as tears start streaming down his face. Jooheon patted his shoulder and took the mic for him to calm down.

 _« This is our first time getting 1st place on a music show! We just finished our World Tour then had a comeback, thank you to Monbebe who always support us! »_ The rapper proudly said, his eyes filled with tears.

Hyunwoo took the microphone back and thanked Starship, the CEO Kim Shidae as well as their staff. He then looked around and tried to give the mic to Hoseok, but the younger couldn’t manage to speak and refused it. He spotted a crying Minhyuk behind him and gave him the microphone, placed a hand on the vocalist’ shoulder to reassure him.

 _« We are so surprised… »_ , Minhyuk started between two sobs.  
 _« Thank you so much. The members have been working so hard since the comeback started without a rest… Thank you for giving us this award. Thank you. »_

They were all crying, but it was tears of happiness and reassurance this time.  
Their sunbae and hoobae congratulated them. BLOCK B’s members smiled and gave them comfort. They even met Yoonho who was now a member of VAV. He hugged them tightly and grins. ASTRO’s members gave them a light pat on the shoulder while their leader, Jinjin, gave a hug to each member of Monsta X.  
They did their encore, choked sobs and voice filled with emotion.  
They thanked monbebe lots of time.

  
When they got out of the stage, the staff cheered and congratulated them. The members were all a crying mess while hugging each other. They got interviewed by their PD.  
Today is a happy day. They coveted this day since forever, and finally, it was happening. They took a few selca together, still shedding tears. They finally got the recognition they deserve, and hopefully, this was only the beginning.

Hyunwoo got interviewed once again. This time, he was the only one.

 _« So how do you feel now that you’ve won? »_ , one of the managers asked.

Hyunwoo took a moment to think about it.

_« Well… I’m truly happy. I’m so proud of the team and fans, as Monsta X’s leader, but also as a person. It has been so hard for everyone since debut. I felt so bad I couldn’t help the members who worked without rest, or the fans who voted day and night for us. I’m also thankful and sorry to my family who always supported me. I want to go home and tell them “I finally made it”.»_

The staff seemed quite satisfied with his words and thanked him.

 

A few days later, the video of their reaction backstage was uploaded. While watching it, he saw images of the members crying and hugging each other, which warmed his heart. He really enjoys spending time with the members, but maybe this moment was the best out of them all.

He carefully closed his laptop and went to the kitchen to see Kihyun and Minhyuk cooking while bickering at each other. Changkyun and Jooheon were getting scolded by Hyungwon for making too much noise and Hoseok for thinking that ramyeon wasn’t the best meal of all time.

Hyunwoo smiled. It was a tough life, but he would be alright as long as those weird guys would stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> My English is kinda bad so I apologize for any mistake that I could make...  
> I wrote this right after they got their 1st win (Congrats babies ♥) but I was way too lazy to post it lmao  
> So I finally decided to upload it after a conversation with a friend of mine who also writes fics, and told me to cheer up and to post it  
> I hope you enjoyed the story ;;


End file.
